Ropuchy
thumb|Ropuchy przyzwane przez Naruto. są najczęściej przyzywanymi zwierzętami w anime ze względu na to, że przyzywają ich główni bohaterowie: Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya i Minato Namikaze. Wszystkie mieszkają na Górze Myoboku. Opis Ropuchy posiadają szeroki zakres umiejętności: potrafią wypluć z ust wodę lub olej, a także wykorzystywać w walce różne rzeczy, bronie lub ich języki. Co najbardziej niezwykłe są jednym z kilku gatunków zwierząt, które są wstanie używać ninjutsu, a jedna została zauważona na używaniu ręcznych pieczęci. Są one też dobrze znane z senjutsu, dzięki któremu (wraz z ich partnerem) stają się bardzo silne na polu bitwy. thumb|left|Jedna z większych ropuch z Góry Myoboku. Różnią się one pod względem wielkości, mogą być gigantyczne tak jak Gamabunta, Gamaken i Gamahiro, którzy wznoszą się ponad wierzchołki drzew, a mogą być małe tak jak Gamakichi i Gamatatsu w części I, kiedy mieścili się na głowie mężczyzny. W części II natomiast ta dwójka urosła do tego stopnia, że Naruto mógł stac na ich grzbiecie. Ropuchy wykazały też unikalne osobowości: Gamatatsu jest żarłokiem, a Gamakichi lubi oglądać walki z bezpiecznej odległości. Ich ojciec Gamabunta mówi jak gangster, który nie będzie z nikim działał bez poszanowania. Jest ostry i surowy, ale niezależnie od sytuacji będzie chronił swoich partnerów i dzieci. Starszyzna ropuch wydaje się posiadać wysokie pozycje w ich społeczeństwie. Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec wydaje się być najbardziej szanowaną ropuchą. Pierwsze spotkanie z nim uważane jest za wielki zaszczyt. Ropusze małżeństwo, Shima i Fukasaku pomagają mu w jego pracy i obowiązkach. Małżeństwo wydaje się też bardzo silne, ponieważ Jiraiya wezwał ich do walki z Painem. Do obojga odnosił się z dużym szacunkiem, podczas gdy większość ropuch traktował jak rówieśników. Pomimo, że Fukasaku i Shima stale się kłócą o takie błahostki jak obiad, to ich połączone siły w walce wystarczały, by pokonać trzy ciała Paina. Populacja Góry Myoboku obejmuje też unikalne gatunki ropuch i innych płazów. Znane ropuchy *Fukasaku *Gama *Gamabunta *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamakichi *Gamamaru *Gamariki *Gamatatsu *Gekomatsu *Gerotora *Kosuke *Shima *Nienazwana Kijanka Specjalne Rodzaje Ropuch *"Wielka, Ogniem Ziejąca Ropucha" * * * * *"Ropuszy Posłaniec" *"Ropuszy Tropiciel" Ninja Art Toad Mouth Trap.png|Przełyk Wielkiej, Ziejącej Ogniem Ropuchy. Hyōtan Gama.PNG|Ropuch Gurda. Toad Shop Technique.PNG|Ropuch transformująca się w sklep. Hiding in a Toad Technique.JPG|Nurkująca Ropucha. Gerotora full.png|Ropucha Zwój. Kōsuke.PNG|Ropuszy Posłaniec. Przywoływacze Umowe Przywoływania Ropuch została podpisana przez co najmniej sześc osób. Jednak tylko trzy z sześciu osób zostały zaobserwowane w serii: *Jiraiya (nie żyje) Najczęstrzym przywoływaczem ropuch jest Jiraiya, używający wiele technik opartych na zdolnościach ropuch. Nawet jego pseudonimem był . Jego relacje z ropuchami były serdeczne i oparte na wzajemnym szacunku. *Minato Namikaze (nie żyje) Nie wiele wiadomo na temat relacji Minato z ropuchami, ale najwyraźniej był bardzo szanowany wsród nich. Jego jedynymi znanymi przywołaniami byli Gamabunta i Gerotora. Pierwszego z nich przyzwał do walki z Kuramą, a drugiemu powierzył klucz do pieczęci na brzuchu Naruto. *Naruto Uzumaki Ostatni znany przywoływacz ropuch to Naruto, przywołuje ropuchy dośc rzadko chyba, że musi walczyc z większymi i silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Jednak po śmierci Jiraiyi jego powiązania z ropuchami zwiększyły się do tego stopnia, że przybył na Góre Myoboku w celu nauki Senjutsu. Ropuchy go bardzo szanują, a ich przywódca nazywa go . Inne znane ropuchy *Kiedy Jiraiya pszyszedł odwiedzic Naruto w szpitalu po walce z Sasuke, przyjechał na ogromnej nienazwanej ropusze. *Po dotarciu wiadomości o śmierci Kosuke do Fukasaku, wysłał on pewną ropuchę, aby powiedziała Shimie, że ma ich przyzwac do Konohy. *W rozdziale 429, kilka ropuch zostało zanotowanych na liście mieszkańców Góry Myoboku. Byli to: **Amachan **Gamaspeed **Gamasoap **Peach Ciekawostki *Masashi Kishimoto stwierdził, że istnieje wiele różnych typów ropuch; np. stwierdził, że ropucha pojawiająca się na okładce tomu 13 jest mistrzem Kung Fu Shaolin. *Znak kanji jest identyfikowany jako symbol ninja-ropuch z Góry Myoboku. Pierwszy raz zostaje to zauważone na czole Jiraiyi, który jest dobrze znany jako , po zawarciu paktu z ropuchami i podpisaniu kontraktu przyzywania ich. *W anime pokazano Sakurę Haruno bojącą się ropuch, jednakże jest ona wstanie z nimi współpracowac. *Naruto posiada portfel w kształcie ropuchy o imieniu Gama-chan. Kategoria:Zwierzęta